Gifted
by greekgoddessathena
Summary: Four new girls, sisters with 4 powers come to japan and and Gaea's power come with a suprise and it is up to her and her sisters to vanish the the danger.some miss spelling PG for lang. and violence.


GGA: hey this is my first fanfic hope you like it.   
  
note only Athena, Luna, Ahpordite, and Gaea belong to me.  
  
Athena:welcome to the sho-er i mean story. To help you picture us in your head i will tell you our hair and eye color. I have black hair with brown eyes. aphordite has blond hair with blue eyes,  
  
Selene has brown hair with blond high lights with purple eyes, and Gaea had brown hair and green eyes.  
  
thank you and hope you like the story.:)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Class we have four new students here to day." the teacher said as he pointed to the four girls. "they come to us for america.   
  
their name are, Athena, Serene, Ahpordite, and Gaea. would you like to tell  
  
something about your selfs?" he asked. "No." Gaea said to him as she looking out of her  
  
brown eyes. "ok, may you four go sit behind Marilk, Ryou, Seto, and Duke." he said pointing to the back  
  
of the room. "Thank you" Gaea said.   
  
Lunch  
  
"Music?" Gaea asked.   
  
"Check" Athena answered.   
  
"Stage?" Gaea said looking around.   
  
"over there" Athena said  
  
Song Name: Play by JLO  
  
I could wait all night and day  
  
To go to a party sit down and wait  
  
Give my request to the DJ cause my song hes gotta play  
  
and when i hear that beat i get my body up out my seat  
  
i grab a guy and move my feet  
  
he's playin my song  
  
Play, Come on play that song,  
  
Play it all night long  
  
just turn it up and turn me on  
  
Play, Come on Dj play that song you know that it turns me on  
  
(DJ just play that song)  
  
Just turn it up and turn me on  
  
Dj just play that song, cause i wanna be dancin all night long  
  
just play my, play my, play my, play my, play my favorite song  
  
I dont care if everybody's gone turn it up cuz it turns me on  
  
Keep dancin all night long, feels so right that it cant be wrong  
  
I get chills up and down my spine whenever i hear that song of mine  
  
when it stops better press rewind.  
  
Let me hear it one more time!  
  
x2  
  
Play, Come on play that song,  
  
Play it all night long  
  
just turn it up and turn me on  
  
Play, Come on Dj play that song you know that it turns me on  
  
(DJ just play that song)  
  
Just turn it up and turn me on  
  
I just wanna dance, is that a crime? Alright then...  
  
(yea thats the hottness right here)  
  
play come on dj play play that song you know that it turns me on  
  
(now mr dj ive asked you 3 times already just play my mother fuckin song!)  
  
x4  
  
Play, Come on play that song,  
  
Play it all night long  
  
just turn it up and turn me on  
  
Play, Come on Dj play that song you know that it turns me on  
  
(DJ just play that song)  
  
Just turn it up and turn me on  
  
End of Song  
  
The four girls looked up to see student looking at them in amazment.   
  
"what?" Athena said looking at them. "wow, there good." the kids said   
  
as they walked a way. only ten just stayed there. "that was really good."  
  
Duke said hopping that they would dance some more. "O dancing thats nothing.  
  
we four also on the swim team, we play all kinds of sports." Gaea said.  
  
"we must start our homework now." Luna said getting out her books and noted  
  
her sisters to sit down. "why do all the new kids like to do their   
  
homework so much?" a boy with brown hair said. "we wish to do well so   
  
we can get the money to back to San Fansico" Gaea said as she imagoned  
  
the sea breeze on her face then got a vision.  
  
Vision  
  
"Die!" a demon cried. "No!" a brown hair girl cried. the demon grabed   
  
her around the neck and cut it with a knife. "Anzu!" eveyone said as  
  
Anzu feel into a puddle of blood.  
  
End of Vision  
  
"No!" Gaea cried as she feel to the floor and held her head. "Gaea what  
  
happened" Duked asked neeling next to her. 'o no.' Serene said.   
  
"You had one huh." she finally spoke. Gaea only noded still shocked by the vision.  
  
"We have to go sorry." Serene said as she got her sister up on  
  
her feet. Gaea looked back at Anzu with sad eyes.  
  
Gaea: why do I have to be the one with the visions!  
  
Athena: dont ask me   
  
Aphordite: I dont no looks at her self in the mirror  
  
Serene: Aphordite lives up to the goddess shes named after. Please repely 


End file.
